Caelistis (3.5e Campaign Setting)/Classes
Classes Although the focus of setting is divine magic, there are many other classes that have very large places in the setting. Magi The Magi are the magical scholars of Caelistis. They take it upon themselves to learn as much as there is about magic, and to use it to affect the world around them. Churches based around knowledge have many Magi, and churches based around physical combat often have few, but Magi exist everywhere, learning how to use their god-given powers. Barbarian Never can the unending rage of the Barbarian fall out of existence. As long as there is war, Barbarians will strive. Many deities, most notably Caim, have Barbarian followers. Their god-fueled rage can raze entire villages. Bard The Divine Bard variant offered in Unearthed Arcana replaces the conventional bard. While arcane bards are still feasible, diving into the arcane arts is an irreversible investment, and not something someone simply dips into to be more of a generalist. Divine Bards, however, make up many of the followers of Naberius. Cleric Clerics are the holy crusaders of Caelistis. Every noble family exists because of a Cleric in the past deciding to settle down and make a family, riding their popularity by ensuring their children are also clerics to keep the noble line. Druid Druids are devote followers of specific nature deities. More urban religious followers find them unnerving, their inhumanity being both a sign of devotion and cold obedience to nature. Furfur has many Druid followers, being a god who was an animal at one point. Fighter As a master of combat, those lacking a divine spark who still wish to fight for their god often take up this class. Focusing purely on combat, they easily outshine many spellcasters and earn their own place among the church's ranks. Ipos very often has Fighters in his clergy. Monk Monks devote themselves to purity of body and mind, quite often for religious reasons. In Caelistis, monks fight with armor of faith, believing that their gods protect them. Paladin Paladins are less of the holy warrior and shining pillar of goodness they are in other settings. Rather, they are those who eschew pure divine spark in favor of military endeavor. They are often looked down upon by clerics and other divine spellcasters for giving up magic, but in many religions, such as the church of Eligos, their military might is rarely overlooked. Ranger A combination of archery with a link to nature and a bit of healing magic makes this class a template for followers of Buer. Their capability to be scouts, however, means many more militant churches have several of them as stealth forces. Two-weapon fighting rangers are often fighters for Valefar, being skillful enough to outwit many warriors in combat while still holding their own against strong combatants. Rogue While thievery isn't something that people resort to because of being poor in most societies, the skill of a rogue is something many churches admire. Those about subtlety or wits are very reliant on rogues to complete dangerous missions in far off lands. Almost every church has at least one sect of rogues that they rely on as spies or dungeon delvers. Sorcerer & Wizard Sorcerers and Wizards, along with other arcane spellcasters, have their unique positions explained more in the Arcane Magic heading of the Magic section. While they are playable, they can only function in very specific groups. Prestige Classes Monk of the Empty Hand Monks dedicated to Orobas who focus on negative energy and the ability to transcend beyond mortal limits.